Story Of Us
by belleyboo14
Summary: Hermione and Fred had the ideal romance. Unfortunately, someone did not like that. Watch the drama unfold, and see one of Hogwarts' greatest romances end because of a simple misunderstanding. Can Hermione fix this before it's too late? WARNING- Ron Bashing in some places. Sucky summary, please read, and comment!


She is utterly convinced that the entire world is against her. This wasn't her fault! Stupid, bloody Ron! Couldn't keep his jealousy in check. Hermione thought back to that day.

_Hermione skipped down the corridor and into the common room. It was her and Fred's six month anniversary. He had told her to meet him in the common room, at nine pm. Looking around for her boyfriend, she saw red hair over the back of the sofa. Stepping over, and sitting next to the ginger, she looked at him. It was Ron, not Fred. _

"_Hello Ronald." she said. He looked at her. "Why, Hermione? Why my brother? Why him and not me?" She blushed and stared at her hands. "Because Ron, I never thought of you like that. You are like a brother to me." _

"_But how can you be so sure of that? I could make you feel things that Fred never could!" he said, staring at her pleadingly. "No! Ron! I love Fred! We've been together for six months! He loves me! I'm not talking to you about this." she said, frowning at him. _

_Ron glanced over the back of the couch, and lunged forward, crushing his lips to Hermione's. She gasped, and he forced his tongue into her mouth. Hearing a crash, she pushed Ron off of her, and spun, staring over the back of the couch. Fred was standing there, a rag wrapped around his hand, and a box on the floor. Ron was smirking, maliciously. Hermione glared at him. "Fred! It's not what it looked like!" he just stared at her. She saw his chin tremble, and then his face hardened._

"_You know, I wondered why the Gryffindor Princess would date a Weasley Twin. I just thought that maybe I was just that lucky. But, of course, my younger brother was in the way. I loved you since your first year. I've loved you for four years! Did you know that? And you're sneaking around with my brother. Consider us over." he said, and spun around, stalking out of the portrait hole._

_Ron was still smirking. Hermione saw red. She reached out, and slammed her fist into Ron's long nose. Then, standing up, she kicked him in the crotch. Spinning around, she ran up the girls staircases sobbing. Her chest felt like it was squeezing shut. She couldn't breathe, the pain in her chest was so bad. She refused to get out of bed. Ginny started bringing her, her assignments. She would do them, and then leave them on the floor. Hermione spent most of her time staring, listlessly up at the canopy. _

_From that day on, if Fred heard Hermione's name, his face would harden and he would stalk off in the opposite direction. He missed her, but the cheating witch had lied to him. He would never forgive her. He had been a few minutes late, because of a detention with Umbridge. She had forced him to write, 'I will not cause trouble.' into his hands so many times, he had seen his bone. He hated Hermione, but he still loved her. It hurt him to think that she and Ron were now together. True, he never saw her, but he thought that maybe she had just taken to avoiding him._

_Hermione sat up late, writing. She was writing about how she felt. The pain was killing her. Mrs. Weasley, not knowing about all that went down, had still invited Hermione to The Burrow for Christmas. She was going to go and try to explain to Fred what really happened. _

It was Christmas at The Burrow, and Harry and Ginny had just barely managed to get her out of bed, and onto the train. She had stared at a book in her lap for the whole trip. She kept playing with a blue guitar charm on a chain around her neck. She had all the notes down, and all the lyrics memorized. She just had to get up the courage to sing them to him, and hope that he would wait and let her explain what really happened in the common room that night.

Christmas Eve.

When it came time to eat, she realized that she had always sat next to Fred. She couldn't sit there now.

She slowly pulled her wand out of her pocket, and took the guitar charm off her necklace. Tapping it twice, it grew into a full sized blue hard, Hermione realized she had everyone's attention even Fred's. The room was hugely crowded, and Hermione had never felt so alone. She took a deep breath, and began singing the song she had written.

_**I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us, **_

_**How we met **_

_**And the sparks flew instantly**_

_**And people would say they're the lucky ones **_

_**I used to know my place was a spot next to you, **_

_**Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat**_

_**Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on**_

She couldn't sit next to him.

Hermione could feel everyone's eyes on her as she sang, her gaze never leaving Fred.

_**Oh, a simple complication, **_

_**Miscommunications lead to fallout, **_

_**So many things that I wish you knew **_

_**So many walls up that I can't break through**_

_**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room**_

_**And we're not speaking**_

_**And I'm dyin' to know **_

_**Is it killing you **_

_**Like it's killing me?**_

_**Yeah **_

_**I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down**_

_**And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now**_

_**Next chapter**_

_**How'd we end up this way?**_

_**See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy**_

_**And you're doing your best to avoid me**_

_**I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us **_

_**Of how I was losing my mind when I saw you here**_

_**But you held your pride like you should have held me, **_

_**Oh I'm scared to see the ending why are we pretending this is nothing **_

_**I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how **_

_**I've never heard silence quite this loud.**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room**_

_**And we're not speaking**_

_**And I'm dying to know **_

_**Is it killing you **_

_**Like it's killing me?**_

_**Yeah **_

_**And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down**_

_**And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now**_

_**This is looking like a contest**_

_**Of who can act like they care less**_

_**But I liked it better when you were on my side**_

_**The battle's in your hands now**_

_**But I would lay my armor down**_

_**If you say you'd rather love than fight**_

_**So many things that you wish I knew**_

_**But the story of us might be ending soon**_

_**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room**_

_**And we're not speaking**_

_**And I'm dying to know **_

_**Is it killing you **_

_**Like it's killing me? **_

_**Yeah **_

_**And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down**_

_**And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now **_

_**Now, Now, Now **_

_**And we're not speaking, **_

_**And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me?**_

_**Yeah**_

_**And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, cause we're going down.**_

_**And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now**_

Taking a deep breath, she slowly shrank her guitar and looked at the stunned faces of the Weasley family. Fred had a cold look on his face. Feeling very small, Hermione said "Fred, can I please talk to you? I need to tell you what really happened that night."

Fred grunted and followed her out of the dining room. Ron had paled. Fred was going to kill him.

"Fred, I love you. Look at my memory, I'll take Veritaserum! Anything!" she said, feeling tears in her eyes. "Look at my memory Granger. See the pain you inflicted." he said harshly, grabbing her wand and pressing it to his temple. "Legilimens." she said quietly.

_Fred grinned like a maniac, ignoring the pain in his hand. He was running down the hall to the Gryffindor common room. It was his and Hermione's six month anniversary. Merlin he loved that girl. He was one lucky bastard, he knew. _

_Muttering the password, he climbed through the portrait hole, and into his worst nightmare. His little brother, and his girlfriend, snogging. He dropped the box in his hand, barely noticing the crash. Hermione broke away from Ron, and looked at him. Fred felt his chin tremble, and hot tears sting behind his eyes. She looked horrified. He carefully schooled his features into a hard, cold expression, but inside he was dying. He told her he had loved her for four years. She had tears running down her face, but he ignored them, and pushed on, breaking up with her. He saw Ron smirking at him. _

_He couldn't take that. It felt like someone was ripping his heart out. He couldn't breathe. He turned and left the common room, sinking down in sobs as soon as he was a safe distance away. He remembered the box. A promise ring, so that other Wizards would know she was taken, and a promise of marriage and a proposal. It had fallen to the ground, and he had left without it,_

_He couldn't talk about Hermione without pain slicing through his chest. He hadn't seen her in weeks, but he just chalked it up to her avoiding him. _

Hermione felt tears on her cheeks as she came out of the memory. "Oh Fred." she whispered, stepping forward as if to hug him. He pushed her away. "Don't touch me." he hissed. Hermione felt the tears making their way down her cheeks. "Fred, you idiot! Do you want to know what happened to me? Ron forced himself on me! I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen to me! I love you!" she said, the truth in her words evident. He winced. Then he stepped forward. "I'm so sorry. I love you 'Mione baby." he said, wrapping his long arms around her. "Ron forced himself on you?" he said, his voice getting cold. She nodded. He ran back into the dining room, and whipped his head, searching for Ron.

Ron was cowering in the corner. Hermione had followed Fred into the dining room. Fred stepped forward, and slammed his fist into Ron's face. His brothers were up in a second, asking him what the bloody hell did he think he was doing. Fred spat out the whole story, and suddenly Ron had a wall of very angry Weasley's all glaring at him.

Lets just say that Ron was left with boils all over his skin from Charlie, bats flying out of his nose, courtesy of Ginny, some weird Egyptian runes on his face thanks to Bill, purple skin from George, and the jelly legs jinx from Harry. He looked a sight. He also had a broken nose, courtesy of Fred.

And his troubles were just beginning. He still had his parents to deal with.

The End.


End file.
